


Open Air

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief reference to sasha's shitty parents, Character Study, Idk what else to say here, i kinda love and hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Sasha remembers her nightmares as a kid.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Open Air

Sasha was plagued with bad dreams as a kid. 

She remembers nights of bursting awake, tears staining her cheeks and her small form shivering uncontrollably. She would bury her head in her knees while convincing herself that it was fine that her parents told her not to bother them, because she didn't need them anyways. The details of the dream would blur like her vision as she watched the moon through her window, eyes still wet, and she would have pushed from her mind any bad thoughts by morning. 

She grew out of it, eventually, but there was one nightmare that visited her even as a preteen, with open air at her back as she fell into an endless sky. She would fall, for what felt like hours, seconds passing in real time as she slept. Eventually, she would hit something she presumed to be ground, and she would fly awake, chest heaving as she caught her breath. 

She always wondered how her mind could stimulate falling when she had never experienced it before- wondered if maybe in a past life that had been how she died, or if her brain was just skilled at finding creative ways to torment her. There was a kind of intense gripping panic she felt as she fell, a nauseous intensity that built with every second she continued to feel air engulf her. 

It never occurred to her that it may not actually be accurate. 

Because when Sasha fell she felt no panic or horror. She did not look upon the face of her friend and feel her life flee her like the air she displaced. No, Sasha did not feel the gnawing horror of a nightmare. 

The human looked at the moon, and she felt a horrible, agonizing peace that made very limb in her body go limp, the cold bite of the night air seeping into her. 

She hoped Anne got home. 

She also really didn't care.

When she felt the arms grab her, she thought maybe some part of her dreams had been accurate after all. Because this feeling- this was not hitting stone and feeling herself cease to exist in less than a second- no, this was safety. And Sasha realized that maybe that is what she had felt, in that brief moment before she woke. 

Safety. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Man this show gives me way too many feelings for something with a bunch of fucking anthropomorphic frogs


End file.
